Cold plates are used for cooling electronics, such as electric or hybrid vehicle battery chargers. Such battery chargers convert AC power from the grid into DC power for charging the vehicle batteries. A battery charger includes electronic components which operate to convert the AC power into DC power. The electronic components generate heat while operating. A cold plate attached to the battery charger housing dissipates the heat.